Professor
The Professor (はかせ, Hakase), is both a fictional character and one of the tetartagonists of the My Little Skylanders series. He is another main character in Ripto's Rage!. This ingenious mole is the uncle of Blink, one of Spyro's Skylander colleague and companion. "It's working! I've got a dragon!" :—The Professor. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tom Kenny (English), Takanobu Hozumi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance The Professor is slightly taller stout with a large head, teal eyes, white hair with two strands on the top of his head and much bushier eyebrows. He wears glasses, a more detailed white lab coat with a collar, pockets and buttons, and black shoes. He also wears dark brown pants. * Hair Color: White * Fur Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Teal * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Sis (sister) * Blink (nephew) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past In the Winter Tundra, the Professor was with Hunter, Elora, and Zoe when he was working on a new Super Portal, but disaster struck when Hunter inputted a wrong code, bringing Ripto, Crush, and Gulp into Avalar. After the Orbs were scattered around Avalar by Zoe's friends, the Professor decided to bring a Dragon into the world to rid of Ripto when the group heard that he disliked Dragons. Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' ''Ripto's Rage! He, Hunter, and Elora secretly created a portal in Glimmer. Within time, Team Spyro and Mane Six came through, and decided to help them gather the Orbs, which were used to power the portals. After Gulp was defeated by the Skylanders, the Professor was with Elora and Hunter back in the Winter Tundra after he had revealed to have obtained a Power Crystal for the Super Portal, hoping to use it to send them home. But suddenly, Ripto rolled a bomb to their feet, and the explosion knocked all of the orbs off the Super Portal. Before the Professor can attempt to retrieve the Power Crystal, he was threatened by Ripto that he will be turned into "the world's smartest pile of ashes" if he made any attempts to reach the crystal. Ripto then stole the Power Crystal to be used for his new scepter and locked himself inside of the castle. After Ripto was defeated, the Professor activated the Super Portal, allowing the Skylanders to return home. ''Year of the Dragon In the Forgotten Worlds, the Professor gave Agent 9 some training when the Rhynocs invaded his laboratory. After the Sorceress's first defeat, the Professor met with Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz, where The Professor later told them that he tried to get to the Magic World, but the book he bought was out of date "by a thousand years." Agent 9 nearly blew a secret Hunter had told him to keep from the other Skylanders, but the Professor was able to distract the Agent 9 by claiming that there was a Rhynoc in a bush. ''A Hero's Tail'' The Professor showed Spyro a video with several Gnorcs and the fallen dragon, Red, and explained that the Gnorcs are mining Dark Gems for their leader, and has even allied with Gnasty Gnorc. The Professor then sent Spyro on his quest, and he requested that Spyro visited Moneybags first. The Professor is notable for helping Spyro activate a machine used to transport him from various realms. He later helped him experiment another machine that puts him in a ball so he can adventure through the levels called the Ball Gadget. The Professor helped Spyro through a hologram after each boss in each realm is defeated. After Spyro defeated Red for the first time, the Professor told Spyro that Red's new lair is under a volcano and the mole went on to find Red on his own. When Spyro got to Red's Laboratory, he found out the Professor was captured by Red and was forced into making robotic minions for the evil dragon. When Spyro was battling Red, the Professor accidentally used a machine to turn Red into a giant-sized dragon. Spyro soon defeated Red, and the Professor shrank the evil dragon down in size and captured him in a jar, mentioning that the shrunken dragon would be of use in his laboratory. ''The Cortex Conspiracy'' The Professor teamed up with Coco Bandicoot, after they were both kidnapped by Doctor Neo Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex. ''Shadow Legacy'' When the Calamity struck, the Professor was back in Avalar when he became trapped in the Shadow Realm shortly after helping the Bonebuilders in Skelos Badlands. After being freed by Spyro, and once he bested the Fire Minion, The Professor took Spyro to the Forgotten Realms by air balloon. There, the Professor reunited with Sis, Blink, and Willard, and was surprised by Sis's intelligence when she created a magic detector for Spyro to use. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Professor Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * Although he didn't appear in Enter the Dragonfly, the Professor's idle soundset from Ripto's Rage! is reused in this game for the character Porkins, and the other mouse professors, most notably his "Ah ha!" and "No..." voices. Category:Characters